Dancing In The Rain
by Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi
Summary: Alice and her two new friends, Dawn and Dove, find something to do during a storm. Semi-sad! Please Read, better than it sounds. Rated because of abuse. ABUSE IS WRONG! HELP STOP IT! SEND THIS TO YOUR FRIENDS!


**(Random stuff. I feel like dancing in rain. It's winter. Damn. I only own Dawn And Dove.) **

Alice's POV

I sat in my window. The rain was coming down steadily, the thunder cracking every five seconds. This storm was going to last. Usually my family and I would be out playing baseball, but the only place big enough to play was way out at the edge of town where no one lived. It was an actual baseball park, and some kids were there. I had checked. I sighed again and stared out the window. I wished I had something to do. I feel like doing _something_. I just can't put my finger on _what_. That was when I saw my neighbour, Dawn, and her sister, Dove, come outside. They lived alone at 13 because their mother and father had abandoned them. The government didn't know that they lived there, they thought the house was abandoned because when they checked on it three years ago, the girls hid up in the attic, that locked from the inside. The house had appeared to have been destroyed and abandoned, and when we moved here, we gave them some stuff and lots and lots of money. Over ten billion, I believe. Instead of leaving and blowing it all on one thing, they kept it and bought food and furniture. The rest was for food they would need later and clothes and for the girls college tuition. I was snapped back to reality by the high-pitched laugh of Dawn, who was now dancing around in the rain with her sister, laughing and smiling. I smiled at the sight and decided to join them.

Instead of using the stairs, I simply jumped out the window. The girls didn't hear me land, thanks to my light weight. I called across the street to them. "Hey, Dawn! Dove!" I yelled. I didn't fear waking anyone up, because these two houses were the only ones for miles upon miles. They looked over at me. "Hey Alice!" Dove called to me. Dawn waved me over with her right hand, and I vaguely saw the lacerations on her wrist. Her father used to abuse her, along with Dove. Dove had the same type of lacerations on her face, all the cuts and scrapes had become permanent because of some special liquid their mother had made. If you could call her a mother. I gave the girls a once over, checking for anything new. Their parents had actually had the nerve to come back one day. It was an eventful visit, to say the least. Dove's lacerations were still there, and the shirt she was wearing exposed her midriff, showing the giant red scar that ran up her stomach, over her chest, up her neck and to her bottom lip. She also had on a long flowing skirt, and when she twirled, it showed the multiple scars on the inside of her knees, a very sensitive spot. She smiled at me when she saw me looking. I walked over and told her I really liked her skirt, which I did. I would have to remember to ask her where she had got it. I turned to talk to Dawn for a minute, and I looked at her again in awe, something she was used to, something she didn't mind. She was a little bit proud of her scars, she always said that she was a survivor, and someday, she was going to adopt abused kids. I always nodded and smiled. Both girls had kind hearts. I made a profile for Dawn in my head. Her shirt was tied up so that you could see from her belly button up to a bit under her breast bone. There was something written there in scars. It said: Hate. This was the only scar she wasn't proud of, and she didn't often show it. She was wearing short short jean shorts that showed off her well toned legs. There was a scar running down her thigh and it went from there down to her toes, where one of them had a piece missing. I looked back up at Dawn, who was currently telling me about her current crush. She smiled and blushed a bit while she talked. Dove looked on, looking like she was proud of her sister. Dove had always been the quiet one. "So, what are you guys doing out here?" I asked after Dawn was done talking. I wiped the raindrops from my forehead right before the thunder cracked. "We were dancing." Dove said, after the roll of thunder ceased. "In the rain?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Is there any other way to do it?" Dawn asked, laughing loudly. I looked at my clothes. They were old. The oldest ones I had. "Are you going to join us, Alice?" Dawn asked me. She was dancing and twirling to the sound of the rain hitting the ground and the roll of thunder. Dove smiled and twirled around. I noticed they were barefoot. I took off my shoes and socks and joined in. The two girls had gone through so much, and they were so carefree. Sometimes, the people who go through the worst end up being the luckiest.

The End.

**A/N A big GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR to Dawn and Dove's parents. Child abuse is SHIT! (pardon my language) People who feel the need to abuse poor children should go to Hell and DIE. Jesus. I am against Child Abuse, and hope to someday adopt an abused child, just like Dawn. I love Dawn and Dove, and might include them in a fanfic where they could be vampires too. What do you think? Here's some questions to answer in your review.**

**What do you think of Child Abuse?**

**Who do you like better, Dove or Dawn?**

**Do you think I should use the sisters in another fic?**

**Are you doing something to help children who have been abused?**

**Act Now! Help STOP child abuse!**


End file.
